buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:InvictusKris/Deck for Springfest
Hello people, InvictusKris here! So for my very first blog here on this site, I've decided to let it be a discussion blog about my deck for Springfest. My venue is set to be held on the 21st of June, so any and all support before then is appreciated. If you feel the deck could be better off by including another card and/or by removing some cards, explain why and I'll look into it. Do note that I will be able to use "Miracle Impack!" for the venue so my deck has cards from it and any card suggestion from there can also be used. Any critic is fine as long as it is constructed, especially for the Side Deck as I suck when it comes to making one, haha! Terminology: Within the decklist, I'm listing down how many of each card I have in the deck so you have a better idea of the ratio between cards. It looks like this: Total -insert card type-: "X" For the Spells section of my deck, I have separated them into sections based upon how I think I will use them, they are.... Spells: Aggressive: '''The cards here are either removal or any cards that support an aggressive play like attacking or dealing damage. '''Defensive: These are cards that nullify attacks or reduce damage. Utility: Cards that gain resources whether it be Gauge, Life or Hand Advantage. I'll also note down any bad matchups to my deck. If you feel more can added or if I missed anything, feel free to comment on it. If you have a good answer for them, describe it. Final Build Well guys, it's been an interesting process but I think I am settled with my final build for the tournament. The following deck is gonna be the one I will use so thank you everyone who gave thier feedback and support. If you still feel like making a suggestion, feel free to post it. I might just add it in!!! Without further ado, here is the deck... The Victorious "A" (Danger World) 'Deck Summary:' So our main goal for the deck is to equip an Item as fast as possible and build up its Soul with our cards, granting it more and more benefits. While we're building up our cards, we focus on pressuring the opponent by attacking their Center and the opponent directly as much as possible, only diverting to the Left and Right fields if the threat is high enough, forcing them to use up their resources as much as possible. Our win condition is that, as soon as we have assembled the pieces, we perform a "burst play" and go for a big push for victory, hopefully either A) defeating the opponent or B) overwhelming them so much that we can win by the next turn. 'Main Deck Card Overview' 'Monsters:' Size 1s: "A" Monsters: The "A" Monsters are self explanatory. Ogre provides Power, Eagle provides Item Protection, Gargoyle provides Attack Nullification. Asmodai: Provides Left and Right coverage. As we are focusing on the Center and the opponent, Asmodai fits in well here. Jet Fighter: It's an Armorknight with Move..... Do I really need to explain? Kaari: She's "A" support so she's an automatic inclusion, but she also provides a sacrifical role for the likes of Asmodai and Archangel. Size 2s and 3s: Cerberus "A": Cerberus is, again, an "A" so he's in the deck. He provides offensive purposes by making our burst plays stronger. He also prvovides a decent body to call with 6000/3/6000 stats, which is not bad, if needed. Archangel: She's a free Double Attacker, who can become a bigger threat if we decide to sacrifice our monsters beforehand. She's here because of that cheap yet effective versatility. Iblis: Iblis is practically the Demon that "A" were asking for. He's better for this deck then Demon for these reasons. A) '''He's even cheaper to call. '''B) He has Soulgaurd C) He can gain equal Critical and Penetrate. All of this is why I want to include him. 'Spells:' Aggressive: Battle Dragon Crushing: This is our big removal card. We use this to deal with the likes of Great Fate, Frozen Stars and Lethal Formation, Set cards that can interfere with our plays. The secondary benefit is Life Manipulation i.e. we use this card to lower our Life so we can use the effects of other cards like Survival Chance or to add the "A" monsters to our Item's Soul. Fanged Dragon Declaration: This is our coverage card for our attacks. We do NOT want our big play to fizzle out because of a Shield Card the opponent WILL have. Similarly, this card has the same secondary benefits as Battle Dragon Crushing i.e. Life Manipulation. Defensive: Battle Aura Circle: '''Our standard attack nullification card. '''Utility: Bold Retaliation: Our Gauge Acceleration card. We take advantage of our opponent's high damage plays by gaining equivalent Gauge. In most cases, this is as good or better then Lord Aura Meditation which is why I included this in over that. Due to Danger's slow but steady Gauge building process, we don't need to run many of these cards. Survival Chance: '''Our only means of drawing cards outside of our Draw phase. Unfortunately, Danger World has the worst engine for drawing so we have to take what we can. '''Armor Reuse: This is our Drop Zone retrieval card. Incase we should need to add monsters accidently sent there due to ArMored Gate! or to add a free Armorknight to perform a play, this card is potentially the biggest out to a bad situation. 'Items:' We run, possibly, the strongest Item line-up in the game so far. Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay: '''Ricdeau Axe provides high Power and Critical at the cost of not being able to call to the Center, which it alright as either we will be attacking with it, our cards require an open center or we can mitigate the "disadvantage" with Jet Fighter. '''Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle: Infinite Cradle is our main go-to Item. In most cases, not always, if I can equip it, I will do so. The advantage in Critical and possible Penetrate is too good to pass up. 'Impacts:' Demon Arms Door, ArMoreD Gate!: This is our main card for Soul Acceleration. Whether it be to add "A"s and Items to Infinite Cradle or cards to Iblis or Archangel's Soul to improve their staying power, it's useful in either case. 'Side Deck Card Overview': Double Guillotine: This is our Item removal card. I was really indecesive about this or Destruction but I went for Guillotine because of the more effective coverage rather then Destruction's complete coverage. We can still use Battle Dragon Slaying Crush to destroy Hero Transformed/Rided Items and I figured we would rush our opponent down as fast as possible. We'll see how that goes. Neutralize: Our anti Set Spell card. Provides more coverage against Great Fate, Frozen Stars and other less troublesome Spells like Dragon Return System, Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul", Great Spell, Fimbulwinter etc. Armorknight Cerberus (Base): Our answer to Raging Spirits. It's cheap easy removal, fits well with the sacrifical part of our deck, we can easily retrieve the cards used for Full Fire with Armor Reuse and ArMored Gate! and best of all, we can mind games our opponent by making them waste cards (Thank you, Blaise). In case you don't know, Full Fire has a "may" clause so we can avoid wasting the Full Fire on a target that won't be killed, mwahahahaha!!!. It can also back up as a defensive wall if we need it. Weaknesses In terms of bad-match ups, I think the deck will struggle the most against these match-ups. 'Legend World:' Ironically, the worst match-up is the only other Item focused world. Legend has some of the only cards that can completely stop the deck. 《Stars》 have access to Great Fate, Frozen Stars as mentioned before which can nullify any benefits we have or gain from our Item though we do have answers to it. Stellar Deity, Astraeus, while not as bad, can impede our progress as we cannot easily deal with it and the other Star of their choosing. Loki the Ehrgeiz can immediatly deplete the Souls in our Items. This is probably the strongest answer to this deck and I do not know of a good answer to this card. 'Raging Spirits:' The 《Raging Spirit》 is made up of Attack-Redirection effect monsters, limiting the effectiveness of our main strategy. They can bypass Penetrate Damage, they can also bypass their Lifelink with Dragon Kid, Ricky, they can even destroy our Items with Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado and perfectly nullify our attacks with Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies which, due to being a monster, cannot be nullified by Fanged Dragon Declaration. Final Words Just want to repeat my thanks to everyone who contributed the deck. The feedback was great and hopefully, this deck will succeed! WISH ME LUCK!!!. Category:Blog posts